


My Life as I Know it

by Stich



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stich/pseuds/Stich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is your ordinary girl or is she? Read the story of how she got a pet fox and save the world while getting the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life as I Know it

**Author's Note:**

> Author Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight books or the characters in them. They belong to the author of twilight.
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning

You would think that moving away to start a new life would be suck, well guess what it is not that bad. Let’s backtrack and start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I’m 15 years old, I have a pet Fox named Shadow, and I am not normal. Well why am I not normal? Well let’s just say I have powers that nobody has and are a bit freaky. Also this story I’m about to tell is weird and freaky. Also it has to do with one person that turned my world upside down. It all started last year in August, when my mom and step father told me I was moving to my dad’s house in the most miserable place on Earth; Forks, Washington.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mooomm, I don’t want to go. Can’t we just stay here? I always hated when people whine, but it wasn’t going to stop me from doing it.

“Be reasonable, you get to spend time with your dad. What could be so bad about it? she said, packing up my stuff in boxes.

“Was that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to answer it” I know that was really sassy but oh well, not my fault that she dropped the bomb on me when I came home from school. 

“Bella you are going to school in Forks. Stop acting like a 2 year old, throwing a tantrum” she said to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

When you get the “Don’t fuck with me” stare, you shut up and act like an adult you're supposed to be. But of course I wasn’t going to leave without using my secret weapon and saving my dignity. 

I put on my best puppy face, “But mooom, I just finally got friends who don’t think I’m weird, and They are gonna call me a freak over there”. 

I was stretching the truth a bit; my only friend was the old lady in the house at the end of the street, where I would go to play chess on Saturdays. Although I was finally able to go in the hallways without being called a freak, or have people push me against the lockers everyday.

“Isabella Maria Swan, you are going and that is final. Now go pack your clothes, your flight is leaving tomorrow” she said, going back to packing my stuff.

“Fine. I’ll only go if Shadow comes with me.”  
I was not going to leave without my companion by my side.. I found Shadow one day while I was hiking in the woods, her mom was attacked by a bear, and she was left to survive herself. I took her in after finding out what happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weather was beautiful. The trees were gently shaking in the wind and the sun was shining on my face, what could possibly go wrong I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a small cry, it sounded like an small animal, I followed the cry to see a dead fox and a small one crying next to it. 

“Hey, shushh it okay. What happen little buddy” I said, as I cautiously approached the baby hoping to not scare it.  
It stopped crying and just looked at me.

A voice, not my own voiced, “A bear attacked me and my mom. She tried to protect me but she was killed” it said.

My eyes widened in shock. “Di-did you just speak?!” I started to freak out. I mean, it’s not everyday you get to find out, you can talk and understand animals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We became friends after we found out we were different from the world and alone. Though when I brought Shadow to my house, my mom started freaking out and threatening to send it to the animal shelter, I convinced her that Shadow was harmless and she let me keep her. We never leave each other side, even when I'm at school Shadow would stay in the forest near the School. Now let’s get back to the present, where I’m leaving for Forks.

“Don’t worry, she is already there, and Charlie has made sure she was okay after the trip” she taped the boxes shut and turned to me.

“Now get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you. You need all the sleep you can get.” She says, finishing the last of the boxes. 

“Fine, I’ll go to sleep, but think that I’m happy about this” I know the reason why she is sending me to Charlie but it still hurt to have to leave the place you raised in. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers. 

“This better be a good year” I thought before falling asleep.   
~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~

“Come on, hurry up, you are going to miss your flight.” My mom said to me while putting my luggage in the back of the car.

“Yeah,Yeah, I’m coming” I said looking at the house for one last time, now that they are selling it so mom can go with Philip around the world. Even though I hate this neighborhood, its hard to leave the one thing that you are familiar with. 

“Let’s go, we are late” my mom said, closing the trunk. I started getting in the car when she pulled me aside, “Be careful, and have fun with Charlie okay”.

“Don’t worry I will, and have fun traveling” I said while trying to not cry. She gave me a kiss to my head and said “ I love you so much baby girl don’t forget that”. We got in and started towards the airport.

Finally arriving there and getting my stuff in order, I hugged my mom one last time and went inside the plane. I was really lucky and got the window and aisle seat to my self so the trip wasn’t that bad.

When I arrived there, Charlie was waving his hands at me and standing next to the cruiser. I went up to and hugged him. I got into the passenger seat while he took my stuff.

“Hey kiddo, how was the flight,” he said while putting my stuff in the trunk and closing it. He went to the driver’s seat and told me to buckle up. 

“It was good, I got two seats just for myself, ” I said trying to find a good music station to listen to.

“Good, and don’t worry about your friend,she arrived safely and is sleeping on your bed.” 

“Okay,” I didn't say much because Charlie was a quiet person and I don’t talk much myself. So the whole ride was spent in silence with me glancing out the window. When we arrived home, I was about to go straight to my room when I saw something in the woods and then it was gone, probably just my imagination I thought. I walked into my room to see it completely different with new purple bed and computer. Though I couldn’t find Shadow but I wasn’t worried she probably went to check out the forest in the backyard.

“I hope you like, I thought it might be a good welcome home present” Charlie said to me carrying the last of my bags.

“Thanks dad I love it.”

 

“Good, and I ordered pizza for dinner if you want any.”

“Thanks but I think I'm just going to unpack everything, take a shower, and go to sleep instead.” I started to unpack everything, then putting them in the right places. I hear a door open, and see white fur before I was pounced on and licked to death. 

“Calm down, you silly animal,” Finally getting Shadow off, I dusted my clothes and give her a huge hug.

“I missed you so much, let me take a shower then we can go to sleep,” I took my pajamas which had little foxes all over it and a towel. Walked toward the bathroom with Shadow right at my tail. She always likes to wait outside the bathroom door whenever I showered, my mom always got annoyed when she almost trips over her. Finally finished, I got dressed and walked towards my room. Turning the lights off, I climbed underneath the new covers with Shadow near my feet. “I hope that I make some friends at the new High School tomorrow,” I thought falling asleep.


End file.
